1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cleaning mop apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cleaning mop apparatus wherein the same provides a convenient and readily manipulatable organization permitting ease of replacement and maintenance of cleaning pads utilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mops of various types have been utilized in the prior art. The mop of the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a sturdy and readily manipulatable mop utilizing a flexible cleaning pad as a mopping member to effect cleaning. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,688 to Graham wherein a cleaning mop utilizes a latch structure to effect ease of mounting of a mop head therewithin, wherein the mop head is of a generally elongate "T" shaped configuration.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,287 to Johnson; 4,654,920 to O'Neil, Jr., et al.; and 4,333,198 to Vosbikian set forth sponge mop arrangements utilizing a generally "T" shaped sponge head, wherein the organizations utilize various manners of wringing of the mop head structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,982 to Park is another example of a mop head utilizing a support base, with a sponge member and a brush, with the brush mounted to a forward edge of the support base and the sponge member mounted to a bottom surface thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cleaning mop apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.